Rolling travel luggage is generally known in the art. However, known rolling travel luggage has certain limitations. For example, existing luggage typically includes three or more swivel caster wheels that allow the luggage to roll in any direction while in an upright position. While convenient, the luggage is susceptible to movement in unintended directions as the only wheels that engage the ground or floor are the swivel caster wheels, with nothing to stop unintended rotation or rolling of these wheels.
As another limitation, existing luggage typically defines an internal chamber by rigid or relatively inflexible side, back and/or front portions. For example, the front side may open away from the remaining rigid sides to provide an access opening to the internal chamber. While the rigid sides provide protection for the contents inside, they inhibit insertion of a large or otherwise bulky object, such as a golf bag containing a set of golf clubs. To place the large or bulky object into the internal chamber, a user must feed the object into the access opening at an oblique or other awkward angle to the luggage. And during insertion, the user may be required to constantly change the angle between the object and luggage to avoid contact with the rigid sides until the object is received in the internal chamber. The constant angle change can be cumbersome, difficult, and awkward for a user.
As yet another limitation, some types of existing luggage include side wheels and a handle provided at a top portion of the luggage. A user grasps the handle, tilts the luggage to engage the side wheels with the ground, and is free to roll the luggage in the tilted position. The majority of the luggage load, however, is transferred to the user through the top handle, leading to strain on the arm, wrist, and/or forearm of the user.